A Merry Queen Christmas
by littlehutt
Summary: Clark doesn't know which Queen he wants to strangle at this Christmas party, until Lois interrupts his thoughts for a dance. Clois, Clark's POV. Takes place in season 8 universe, but no direct allusion to it.


Clark Kent didn't know which Queen he wanted to strangle right now: Queen the band, that had created this incredibly long song list; Queen's biggest fan in the world and current DJ of this Christmas party; or Oliver Queen, the host of the aforementioned Christmas party. On second thought, Clark did know which Queen he wanted to strangle. After all, Oliver was responsible for all this. He was the one who had wanted to celebrate Christmas with his friends by throwing a huge party. He was the one who had organized the whole thing and who had hired this crazy, irritating, Freddie Mercury lookalike DJ.

"I'm having such a good time guys, don't stop me now!" screamed the said DJ to the small crowd, launching the song.

"Please someone stop him now..." Clark murmured pleadingly. He didn't know how much more Queen he could take before going all red-Kryptonite-evil on the man.

While he was silently cursing Oliver for his bad taste in DJs, he heard someone yell a loud 'woo-hoo' and he turned his head just in time to see Lois Lane heading toward the dance floor. She was bouncing excitedly in her bright red dress, cheering and laughing. Clark smiled: it was so typical of Lois, especially when she was a tiny bit drunk, like tonight. But his smile quickly vanished when he saw her making eye contact with him and... what was she doing? Why was she heading straight toward him?

She was now standing in front of him with the biggest grin on her face, and Clark noticed how her flushed cheeks were matching the colour of her dress. She definitely looked drunk. And great.

"What is it Lois?" he asked nervously.

"C'mon Smallville! Show Freddie Mercury some love!"

"Errr... no thanks, I think I'm good..."

But Lois didn't let him finish and grabbed his hand anyway, dragging him to the centre of the room. Clark rolled his eyes and sighed wearily : he was getting used to being bossed around by Lois Lane. And, well, maybe it wasn't so bad sometimes. Except that this song was really hard to dance to. For him at least, because Lois seemed to be perfectly at ease. Swaying to the music, she was singing along very loudly and somewhat out of tune.

Clark could hear Bart's and Victor's amused comments and he felt even more awkward, standing there, trying to move in rhythm. His eyes scanned the room for Chloe in a desperate attempt to find some comfort, but she was busy kissing Jimmy near the buffet. He resigned himself and tried to concentrate on his moves, deciding to follow Lois on this one (for a change...) and to ignore Oliver chuckling nearby.

After what seemed like years, the song finally ended and Clark let out a relieved sigh.

"And this one is for the lovers in the audience! Share your loving love around you!" swooned the DJ, launching _Somebody to Love_.

Clark was about to retreat to the darkest corner of the room and keep a low profile for the rest of the evening when he felt two arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Startled, he lowered his eyes and met Lois's warm smile. Her smile wasn't the only warm thing in the equation: now that she was nuzzled up against him, he could feel her whole body against his. Her whole body in this lovely and very tight red dress.

Now it was his turn to turn crimson. Great...

"Thank you Oliver, thank you for putting me into that kind of situation, you're such a dear friend..." Clark thought, glaring at Oliver. The latter raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. Lois chose that moment to sigh against Clark's neck, drawing once again his attention to her.

"Clark, you're such a good dancer..." she muttered, her mouth so close to his skin it send shivers down his spine.

Clark wasn't sure what unsettled him the most: that someone could actually think he was a good dancer, or that Lois could have such an effect on him. Not that he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was the first time he had met her, but her impossible character and loud manners had overshadowed that in his mind. Until now apparently.

"Well, errr, thanks Lois... But it's just a slow dance you know, it's easier, even for me."

Mumbling small talk now. Great. And he had naively thought this evening could not get any more awkward after the _Don't Stop Me Now_ fiasco.

"You're very comfy too," Lois added dreamily, resting her head on his shoulder.

Clark realized she had closed her eyes and he wondered if she was falling asleep. But she was still standing firmly against him, and her arms were still tightly tied around his neck.

"And you're such a nice guy... The nicest one in the whole wide world."

Clark felt himself beam on the inside and decided to stay quiet and, why not, enjoy this peaceful moment with Lois. For once they were not bickering, quarrelling, fighting over just about anything. Lois was saying nice things to him, and even if it was because she was drunk, it was a nice change. His very own Christmas gift.

"You're so sweet really, I don't deserve such a nice partner and friend. I'm sorry if I'm so bossy with you sometimes, but you're so sweet it's disconcerting..."

Wow. Clark couldn't wait to see what more could possibly come out of Santa Claus' sack.

"Here, to make up for all the times I annoyed you."

Lois lifted up her head and kissed him on the cheek. Clark froze, stunned. She then smiled at him, her gaze hazy and warm, and let out a soft giggle:

"Don't look so stupid! I like you Smallville. Seriously, it's impossible not to like you. You're just too... You're just so..."

She paused, stumbling on her words, and Clark ventured:

"Sweet?"

"YES! That's it! You're just so _sweet_!" she exclaimed, startling him. "What would I do without you? See, there's no Lois without Clark. Or no Clark without Lois. Mmm... which one is it?"

She seemed to ponder on the matter for a few seconds, then decided that her brain was too tired to ponder on such things and concluded:

"Well, you get the point."

She nodded, utterly satisfied, and looked around her, spotting Chloe. She waved drunkenly at her, and faced Clark again:

"I'm gonna go and see if my dear cuz is 'having a good time', as Freddie would say."

She leaned against him and gave him a peck, on the lips this time.

"Thanks for the dance Smallville, even if it was slow it was good!"

Clark, speechless, watched her meet up with Chloe at the other end of the room. He was not used to being speechless in front of Lois Lane. But then again, Lois Lane was full of surprises, just like this evening.

He would have to thank Oliver for throwing this Christmas party. Too bad he didn't believe in Santa Claus anymore, otherwise he would have loved to thank him too. After all, Santa did have lovely unexpected presents down his sack.


End file.
